Gravity-Series (2): Twisted
by subseeker
Summary: Cerulean eyes, wide, utterly shocked, staring at him. At Stephen. Jumping back to him. And Randy watched as the color drained from John's face, as those lips he loved so much tightened to a thin line. (SHANDY, mentions of CENTON, slash / sequel to Tainted, part 2 of the Gravity-Series)


Yup. I did it. I did another Shandy. So here we have a sequel to Tainted.

BUT: I assume no responsibility ;D

Well, let's see if it worked out...

Enjoy!

* * *

A grunt passed his lips as big hands shoved him hard against the wall, pinning him against it with a bruising grip. Lips on his… but he turned his head to the side, away from them and the answer was a growl and his head was being forced back around. And pain, exploding in his face as a hard slap hit his face. He felt it. Yet he didn't. Because he felt numb, detached. Like always, when… it… happened.

His name was being whispered… _Randy_… warningly and soothingly at the same time, but the fingers on his sore cheek were so gentle as they travelled over it and down to his chin. Look at me, they said. But he kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

Naked skin on his own. Hands on his body, roaming, feeling. Rough and demanding. Claiming.

There were times when it was… good… Times when he somehow managed to let himself drop… and enjoy it. Somehow. And those were the times when it didn't hurt that much, because Stephen was gentle. Those times… when he hadn't been with John… before Stephen came to him.

He felt torn. He didn't want it… but it wasn't John's name that passed his lips as nothing more than breathy moan when he came... every single time…

And after those less painful times Stephen wrapped his arms around him to hold him close, almost like an apology, and Randy allowed it, actually feeling safe and… good… wrapped up in those arms, feeling hands on his body, covering it with achingly tender caresses.

It was eerie to realize that in those moments… that he craved for those touches…

A weird kind of a Stockholm syndrom maybe…

But the times when he had spent loving hours with John, it hurt. Like now. He couldn't let go, because he still heard John's voice, whispering sweet words to him, felt his hands on his body… loving, worshipping. His lips. His scent, lingering in his nose like a fragrant memory. And those times every fiber of his body screamed to get away from Stephen. His mind revolted. And all this, it brought pain because Stephen took what he wanted, no matter if Randy obeyed or not.

It was always the same. John would tell him that he had to leave. A kiss. Words of love whispered against his lips. And then… John would be gone. It was like that every single time. And then he would sit on the bed, clad in only a towel and send a message to Stephen with only one word. Yes. And he would wait. For that knock at his door… Maybe it would hurt less if he was allowed to take a shower after John left him, if he could wash the past hours of happiness off his body, but he wasn't. Almost as if Stephen wanted to mark his territory on what John thought was his.

And every single time he would ask John to stay the whole night. Like he had done tonight. John had no reason to leave him today, because Nikki wasn't on the tour. But in the end… he had to let him go…

"_Stay, Johnny. Please…"_

_Please don't leave me alone… with him… The thought was loud in his head, but he wished he could just say it, ask him to stay so Stephen wouldn't come to him tonight._

_Blue eyes gazed at him with affection and in apology as John replied: "You know I can't."_

"_Why? Nikki isn't here. We could…" Randy began, fell silent for a second, while his eyes dropped to the floor. His voice was very quiet as he added: "We could spend the whole night together, like we used to before… her…"_

"_Oh, Randy... I…"_

"_You don't really love me…" he cut him off but he couldn't stop his voice from getting even quieter, pathetic._

_A sigh reached his ears, before he felt himself wrapped up in arms he wanted to hold him forever. A kiss was breathed to his temple. And one to the corner of his mouth. And one to his lips, sweet and soft._

"_I do love you, Ran. I always have."_

_His eyes found John's and those baby blues told him it was the truth, but… why couldn't he feel it? Why did Stephen's words come back to him over and over again, telling him that John didn't really love him? Why was it that it felt like Stephen was right with what he'd said?_

"_If you love me, then why are you with Nikki? Why do you leave me now if you don't need to?" he whispered. "Why can't we just be together?"_

_The arms around him tightened a little as John whispered back: "One day we will, Ran. I promise…"_

_His hands moved before he even knew what he was doing, pushing John away. Turning around he walked over to the window, gazing out into the night out there. He didn't want him to see his eyes water up. And he didn't want him to see the disappointment, because in the end he'd rather content himself with the few bits and pieces John gave him… than risking to lose him completely._

"_Ran…"_

"_It's okay, Johnny. I'm sorry, you know? For acting so childish." Somehow he succeded in blinking the tears from his eyes and bring a small smile to his lips, before he turned back to John. "I don't know what's wrong with me."_

_A plain lie. He had become a good liar over the time, hadn't he? The constant not saying the truth to John… A hand cupped his cheek in a touch of deep affection, before John kissed him once more._

"_I love you, Ran. Don't ever doubt that."_

_Another kiss, fending off a shaky little sob that got stuck in Randy's throat before it could slip out. He couldn't answer, not this very moment. He couldn't risk that John noticed something. He couldn't risk that he lost him when he found out about… it. And he couldn't risk that Stephen would touch John…_

"_Ran?"_

_Smile, he told himself. Smile, goddammit. And open your mouth._

"_I love you, too, Johnny," he replied softly._

_He meant it. With all his heart. _

_A kiss to his forehead. And then… John was gone…_

A growl. His name. And then another slap followed. No… he didn't feel the pain anymore… A shadow cast over the blue eyes as he met the other man's gaze in defiance, that one expression Stephen had never managed wipe off Randy's face. Again he felt fingers close around his chin to hold his head in place, felt lips being pressed onto his but he stubbornly kept his mouth closed, even held his breath, maybe because he didn't want Stephen's scent to mingle into John's… Silly, wasn't it?

There was a frustrated sound passing Stephen's lips, one that itched a morbid little laughter from the depths of Randy's chest, but it never had the chance to be heard. The hand on Randy's chin dropped to his neck and fingers curled tightly around his throat. Tighter. Too tight and his own hands shot up, touching the other man for the first time since he'd come here as they closed around a thick arm to pull the hand off his throat. Without success.

A leg slipped between his and the broad frame pressed up against him hard as he tried to push Stephen away, neatly pinning him to the rough wall until he couldn't move anymore.

"Why air if yer don't dare breathe, Randal?" Stephen whispered against his lips. A kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then, wistful almost: "It doesn't have to be like this." Kiss. "I could make yer feel good." Another kiss. Soft, so soft. "So good… if yer'd just let me…"

Their gazes were still locked and that shadow was still there, darkening those blue eyes which were angry… yet not, because there was something lying in them Randy had seen before, but he couldn't file it in and while he kept staring into those dark orbs, he felt his lungs begin to burn, felt a dizziness wash through him at the lack of air. His vision started to blacken around the edges… as unconciousness pulled at him. But he knew he wouldn't be allowed to fall and fade into that blackness. Like always it would be at the last second that…

The hand on his throat let go and Randy drew a deep breath, but he barely had enough time to take a second breath as lips sealed over his, claiming his mouth in a brutal kiss. Teeth clicked against each other and with a gasp he pushed his tongue against Stephen's in an attempt to force it out of his mouth, but it was of no avail. Stephen kept ravishing his mouth mercilessly, stealing a breath he didn't have. His hands fell lifelessly to his sides and he felt the other man's rock hard cock dig into his hip, felt Stephen buck against him. A low moan got lost between their lips, a sound he'd learned to hate… and lo… He stopped that thought before he would admit something he refused to admit, ever, but… once more it was his own body that betrayed him, reacted to the friction Stephen created as he kept bucking, grinding against him. Eventually Stephen broke the kiss, licking and nibbling his way down to his throat and with a sound that was something between a gasp and a sob Randy turned his head to the side.

"How did he have yer?" A sharp nip on the base of his neck and he screwed his eyes shut, willing his body to just let it happen as the urge to push Stephen away, to beat him to a bloody pulp flared up from deep within him. "On yer knees? On yer back with yer legs wrapped around him? Huh?" The leg between his own was pressed harder against his groin but just hard enough to fuel to the unwanted reactions of his dick. "Did he tell yer again tha he loves yer? Sweet whispers in yer ear? Huh, Randal?" Working his way back up, Stephen stopped at Randy's ear, licking along its shell, before he breathed: "I love yer…"

Randy couldn't stop the heavy shiver that ran through him at the breathed words, at the hot breath that fanned over the side of his face. Words of hatred lay on his tongue, bitter and choking, and every time he swallowed them down, they crawled up his throat again. But he didn't say them. Never. Everything in him screamed to do it, but he knew he couldn't. Not when it would be John who had to pay for them.

A hand dropped to his ass, squeezing it possessively. "Down on yer knees, Randal. I want to fuck tha pretty face of yers. And then… I want yer on yer hands and knees on the bed…"

The pressure that kept him pinned against the wall vanished as Stephen took a step back, giving him room to do as he was told. Slowly sliding down the wall he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and…

…and… froze… just like the whole world seemed to freeze this very second… as he found John standing there, his hand still on the handle of the open door.

Cerulean eyes, wide, utterly shocked, staring at him. At Stephen. Jumping back to him. And Randy watched as the color drained from John's face, as those lips he loved so much tightened to a thin line. Watched jaw muscles jump as teeth were clenched. The expression on John's face was blank, mask-like, but his eyes… his eyes were screaming.

Just like Randy's mind and his heart screamed. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He wanted to say something, _but he couldn't_. He was paralyzed, unable to do anything but stare at the man who owned his heart as his whole world shattered to pieces.

_Please don't go_, he begged in his mind, willed John to read it in his eyes.

One of Stephen's hands dropped to Randy's head, fingers splaying possessively over the short hair and Randy saw John flinch. And he saw him take a step backwards, another, never gazing away from Randy while he shook his head softly no, before turning around to leave.

"John…" Randy said, his voice finally obeying but alien to his own ears and for the briefest of moments John hesitated.

But then… he left. The door closed with a quiet but final click.

And Randy… broke. It _hurt_. It hurt so fucking much, tearing him apart and with the pain came the rage he had held at bay and the desperation that had been eating him up all the time, because now it didn't matter anymore, did it? If he didn't let Stephen just take what he wanted? John knew now and even if Stephen would try to make him pay, John wouldn't let him come close enough.

John… was gone. His mind faded, replaced by the pain and the rage and this very moment it was all that remained, searing through his entire body.

With a roar he delivered a blow to the other man's crotch, ripping a pained cry from him as he bent double and stumbled back. With a growl Randy shot up, fingers curling into a fistful of red hair to hold Stephen's head down as he pulled his knee up and right into Stephen's face. Satisfaction washed through him at the cracking sound as it connected with the other man's nose. With a breathless groan Stephen collapsed to the floor, curling up to protect his sore privates. Blood was trickling from his nose and once more Randy felt satisfaction well up.

"You sick bastard," Randy hissed as he walked up to the lying man, kicking him hard in the stomach.

The second kick though… Stephen's arm curled around his leg and a hard tug swept Randy off his feet. Air whooshed out of his lungs at the unexpected impact with the floor, a groan tearing from his throat as he hit his head and for a too long and dazed second he blinked up at the ceiling. It was another tug at his leg as Stephen pulled him closer that shook him out of it. He kicked out, but his foot hit only air.

"Did yer really think yer could knock me out tha easily, Orton?" Stephen sneered as he caught Randy's other leg, pulling him even closer.

Hands on his thighs…

"Take your filthy hands off, motherfucker!" Randy growled as he sat up quickly, using the momentum to put more force behind the punch he aimed at Stephen's face.

There was sound of teeth clashing as his fist hit the other man's jaw and once more he sent him backwards, but Randy hadn't even scrambled back to his feet to bring some distance between them as he felt a hand close around his arm in a vice-grip, spinning him around.

A fist crashed against his nose, causing bright pain to explode in his face. Tears shot up to his eyes, blurring his vision and with a moan he covered his nose, feeling warm blood run down his throat and from his nostrils. Another blow hit his jaw and suddenly he was swaying on his feet as the world around him threatened to fade. Faintly he registered that Stephen struck out again and somehow he managed to dodge the punch... but his knees buckled. A cry of pain escaped from his throat as his back crashed against the bedside table.

Hands grabbed him, hauled him up onto the bed. The pain in his back was paralzying, drawing another pained cry from him as Stephen turned him over onto his belly, pressing a knee into his back to hold him down. His arms were being twisted onto his back. Something was wrapped around his wrists…

The knee vanished and with it the weight pressing him down. Screwing his eyes shut for a moment, he tried to fight down the pain, tried to catch his breath but his eyes snapped open involuntary as warm breath ghosted over the side of his face.

"So yer Johnny knows now but yer know what? It doesn't change a fucking thing. Yer are mine, Randy…" Stephen whispered close to his ear.

"I'm gonna make your life a hell and when I'm done with you, you'll wish that you'd never even looked at me, you son of a bitch!" Randy threatened, putting all the rage that burned in him into it as he pulled hard against whatever kept his hands tied.

Without success.

"No, Randal, you won't, because I know tha yer don't want the world to know tha yer let me fuck yer like a cheap whore!" Annoyance lay in the sigh that passed Stephen's lips as he sat up. Fingers ran down Randy's spine tenderly, leaving a tingle in their wake that was caused by Stephen's disturbing changes between being brutal and being almost loving. "I could be so good between us…"

A laughter crawled up Randy's throat, sick and desperate. His mind throbbed with rage and pain and desperation and into his cry he gave as he began to struggle, pulling and jerking at the ties, mingled that sick little laughter. Once more he felt a hand on his neck, holding him down.

He didn't hear the door being opened, only felt a tug as the hand on his neck was ripped away and he rolled onto his side to inch away… but he stopped as his eyes fell on John. John who was throwing punch after punch at Stephen, even as the other man lay on the floor.

"John?" he said quietly, not believing his eyes. "Johnny…?" he repeated a bit louder this time. "Johnny, stop!" he cried as there was no reaction.

And then John _did_ stop, stepping back from the lying man, white with rage.

"Sick bastard!" he panted, his bloodstained fists dropping to his sides and the muslces of his arms straining visibly as he held himself back.

Stephen crawled away from him and Randy could see that it took John all his willpower not to follow him and end what he had begun, but then the blond man wrenched his eyes away from Stephen, quickly walking over to Randy to untie his hands and with a breathed _Randy_ he gathered him in his arms. And Randy let himself fall. He was safe now, because John was here… Relief flooded him and with a tiny sob he brought his arms around the other man's middle, holding on to him.

"It's okay, Ran, I won't let him touch you."

John's voice engulfed Randy like a sheltering cocoon, but he flinched hard at the single, barking laughter Stephen gave, ripping that cocoon to pieces.

"Too late, Cena," Stephen groaned as he sat up, leaning against the wall.

The pale face was bloody and bruised, but victory was still written all over it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" John growled lowly, his arms closing firmer around Randy.

"Tell him, Randy," Stephen grinned darkly. "Tell him tha yer've let me fuck yer. Again and again."

John slipped out of Randy's arms so suddenly that Randy couldn't hold him back and a part of him hoped that he would make Stephen shut the fuck up, but John only stood there, his hands clenched once again to fists… seething but holding back.

"Liar," John hissed. "You twisted piece of shit...!"

"Yer think I'm a liar? Tha tiny sound he makes when yer suck at tha spot right under his ear… it is hot, isn't it?" Stephen said quietly, a victorious smile stretching his lips as John paled visibly. "Yer are not the only one who can make him moan like a slut, Cena, and it was me name he moaned when he came, _every_ _single_ _time_ I had him."

For a long moment John kept staring at Stephen, before he slowly looked over to Randy, who willed himself not to avert his eyes at the… horror, the disbelief and something Randy didn't even have a name for that lay in the familiar baby blues.

"Randy, why…" John began but his voice broke. He swallowed hard. Then: "Why haven't you told me…?"

Randy felt hot tears rise to his eyes as he whispered: "He said he would tell you and that he would make you pay… Johnny, I… I didn't want to lose you and I couldn't risk that he would touch you… I…"

"Touch me…?" John breathed.

A dark chuckle made John look back to Stephen, made the hair on the back of Randy's neck raise, because he'd heard it before.

"He sacrificed himself for yer, Cena," Stephen said dryly. "He did tha because he loves yer and yer? Yer tell him tha yer love him, too, but then yer go to Nikki after yer had yer fun with him." And then Randy felt Stephen's gaze on him. "The truth is, John chooses Nikki over yer. He loves yer tha much, Randy."

"Shut your filthy mouth, Farrelly!" John growled, walking towards Stephen, but it was Randy's voice that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I want you to leave her."

The words passed Randy's lips surprisingly unhesitant. Words he would never have thought he would speak out aloud. Words he should have said so long ago already…

Turning back to Randy, John muttered: "What?"

"If you really love me, then you should never even have started dating her, John. "

"Randy, I can't do that, not yet, I…" John said, begged almost, taking a step closer while reaching out to him but for the first time ever… Randy shied away from his touch.

He moved before he was really aware of what he was doing, crawling back on the bed and out of the other man's reach. He couldn't stand John's touch now.

"Don't…" he rasped. "Don't you fucking dare touch me. I… I want you to go."

Silence. Cold. Cutting.

Then: "Ran, you… you can't be serious…"

Don't do that. It was written all over John's face, in his eyes, shining brightly between all those other expressions there and because it was all too much now, too much for him to stand it, Randy dropped his gaze to the floor, blinking back hot tears which stung in his eyes.

"_Go_."

Not much more than a breath, but it was all he managed. Only… a breath.

Again silence, weighing down on Randy until he was barely able to keep on breathing. He heard his name being whispered, but he didn't look up. From the corner of his eye he saw Stephen still sit there on the floor, unmoving, holding his side and he also saw John take another step closer, saw him hesitate… and leave, slowly, almost as if he hoped Randy would call him back. But Randy didn't, buried his fingers in the dishevelled sheets instead for a hold because he felt like falling into a dark nothing. Eventually there was the sound of a door being opened and closed again. He didn't look up.

_This can't be happening…_ he thought, numb and hurting at the same time, repeating it over and over in his head. _This can't be happening… this can't be happening…_

The mattress dipped suddenly and he realized that Stephen was there, right beside him. Arms closed around him tightly and with a sob he tried to pry them apart, tried to free himself, but those arms never let go, kept holding him close in an achingly gentle way.

"I hate you," he said hoarsley, weakly, just as weak as his struggle against Stephen had become and the tears he had tried so hard to hold back… fell. "_I hate you_…" he repeated just above a whisper and the words were like acid, because they weren't only meant for Stephen, but also for John and for himself.

"I know."

A sober statement wrapped in an unfamiliar warm voice that washed over him in a way it shouldn't… calming… just like the hand that was running over his back now, that had always meant pain in the past weeks, shouldn't be so soothing. Eventually he stopped fighting and it was the very moment Stephen let go of him, allowed him to draw back until their eyes met. There was victory lying in those blue eyes and possessivness. It was what he always found there when Stephen looked at him. But there was also… softness. Even a bit regret. Affection.

There was still blood trickling from the ruined nose and the split bottom lip, giving a bright contrast to the pale skin… Bruises were already forming on the right cheekbone, the jaw. From the corner of his eye he saw a movement and he flinched hard, screwed eyes shut as Stephen lifted his hand…

Fingerstips, softly brushing over his cheek… wiping tears away, before that hand cupped his own sore jaw and he opened his eyes again. His own hand found the shirt Stephen had used to tie his hands with and lifting it to the other man's face, he began to wipe the blood away. Hesitantly. Carefully. Torn…

The hand which was cupping his jaw smoothed to the back of his neck, the fingers curling around it firmly, causing his heart to trip. His hand dropped to the mattress. And then Stephen leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was demanding, but it wasn't rough, brutal. He felt a tongue slide along his lips, for once asking for entrance and he granted it. There was the faint, metallic taste of blood as his tongue met Stephen's, giving in to him without a fight for dominance. What would it be good for to fight him now? But shouldn't he fight?

He hated this man… yet not.

… _torn…_

He shouldn't want this. But he did…

_Why?_

Did it matter? Maybe because he wanted to forget... Maybe not? Maybe he just _wanted_ it.

Drawing back just enough to break the kiss, he whispered: "Fuck me."

"Randy…"

"All the time you took what you wanted without giving a damn shit about how I felt, you goddamn bastard," he hissed, moving back even more and against the firm hold on his neck. "_Just do it_, motherfucker!"

There was a glint in Stephen's eyes, before those blue orbs darkened. The hold on his neck got firmer… but not painful… as he felt himself being pulled back in. Lips sealed over his, stealing a tiny gasp from them. A blink later he found himself lying flat on his back with his hands pinned to the mattress above his head. Stephen was hovering over him, holding his wrists with one hand, while the other closed around his throat tight enough to make it hard to breathe, but not too tight. The broad frame above him, the weight pressing down on him, smoldering him… his torn, confused feelings… all of it became a weird vortex that pulled him in, sending jolts of heat right to his cock and it shocked him as much as it thrilled him… that he _wanted_ Stephen.

"So, yer want me to fuck yer, huh?" Stephen growled against his lips, a smirk audibly lacing into his voice as he pressed his already hardening dick against Randy's. "Yer want to use me, don't yer? _Huh_?" Staring up at Stephen with a defiance that he knew would challenge the other man, Randy held his gaze and smirked at him. "Randal," Stephen growled once more, licking along Randy's lips. "I'm gonna make yer forget him…"

A featherlight kiss and the hand around his throat tightened just a bit more and he felt the heat between his legs increase, making his dick twitch. A broad grin appeared on Stephen's face.

"Yer like tha, don't yer? What a naughty boy yer are…"

With that the hands on his wrists and his throat left, smoothing over his body instead, exploring and caressing, while Stephen brought his lips to the point right under Randy's ear, gently sucking at the soft skin there. A tiny, breathless whimper escaped Randy's throat.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Stephen murmured while kissing, nipping his way down Randy's neck.

With a impatient little groan Randy bucked his hips, again and again until the other man joined him. Trapped between their stomachs, their cock were rubbing against each other, creating a delicate friction that fueled Randy's growing need. His hands found Stephen's shoulders and for the first time ever he wanted to feel that pale skin under his palms. Needed to. And it was soft, felt nice under his digits as he roamed the broad back, yet it wasn't what he wanted right now. He didn't want soft touches and sweet carresses. Bringing a hand to the red hair, he grabbed a fistful of it.

"Stop playing around, Farrelly," he panted, his hold on the copper-tinged hair tightening to stop the other man from working his way down. "Put your dick up my ass and fuck me."

"Greedy, are we?" Stephen grinned against his skin, before he ran his tongue back up Randy's neck, nipping at the edge of his jaw.

Their gazes locked and Stephen's eyes were almost black due to dilated pupils, deep and dark. Something raw was lying in them and that something burned, drew him in… set him on fire. This time it was different, because he wanted it, because Stephen was gentle yet not at the same time and it was too goddamn hot…

"Spread your legs, Randal," Stephen commanded, a smirk ghosting around his lips as Randy obeyed only slowly. Grabbing Randy's chin, he forced his head to the side and licked along the shell his ear. "Wider," he breathed and Randy couldn't help but shiver, doing what he was told. "Good boy…"

Feeling his heartrate spike as Stephen nestled between his legs, Randy let his weird need take over, willed his mind to shut down and be quiet and with a sigh he closed his eyes, dropping into the current that ripped through him.

He breathed a low moan as Stephen buried himself to the hilt in Randy's ass, the thick, pre-cum slicked member sliding into the tight heat easy enough to leave only a delicious burning behind and he felt Stephen's rumbling groan run through him. His walls clenched around the throbbing dick and the sensation drew another moan from his lips.

The events had left him raw to his own emotions, to the sensations this side of Stephen caused in him.

"I want yer to scream for me, Randy," Stephen growled, his hot breath fleeting over the side of Randy's face.

The hand on Randy's chin left as the other man braced on his hands, pulling out of him almost completely. Grey met blue. And with a forceful thrust, Stephen pushed back in, hitting Randy's sweet spot _because he knew his body_… It should have scared him. But it didn't. He was too lost, too far from caring.

Randy cried out, his body instantly tightening around the hard flesh as sweet jolts of lust coursed through his body, feeling Stephen pulling out slowly, only to slam back into him hard and with a mewl Randy pushed back, meeting his thrusts.

"Faster… harder…" he faintly heard himself moan and Stephen complied, picking up the pace, pushing in roughly… slamming in to the base with every thrust.

"Tha what yer want?" Stephen growled lowly, the thick accent wrapping around the words as he broke his eyes away, letting them roam further down to watch Randy's body arch up, writhe under him, glistening and slick with sweat as he kept pounding into him.

Blood buzzed in Randy's ears, pumping bright hot through his veins as his sweet spot was hit again and again, his body quivering with each thrust under the force of their mating, seeming to greedily suck at the hard flesh that kept fucking him hard. His arms came up to Stephen's neck and his legs wrapped around the other man's waist to pull him down, to gain more contact.

The air between them filled with breathy little sound, moans and groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Soon his body was inflame, the bright hot pleasure rolling through him in waves which carried him closer and closer to his release. Everything narrowed on this moment, on that hard body moving against him, in him, on the jolts of lust that spread throughout him… on those hands that travelled over his body, leaving delicious pain in their wake… causing his skin to prick.

A sound of complaint passed his lips as he felt Stephen slow down, earning him a quiet chuckle and he felt an arm sneak around his back… before Stephen sat back on his heels, effortlessly lifting him off the bed. The spark of surprise in Randy was wiped away as Stephen pulled him down hard on his lap, crashing into his prostate… ripping a whorish moan from his throat.

Strong hands gripped his hips in a bruising hold, fingers digging into his flesh as Stephen lifted him up a little and pulled him back down, rolling his hips to dive right into Randy's tight heat, again and again, leaving Randy unable to do anything but hold on to him. The pleasure became brighter and brighter, coiling up in his belly, in his chest as he pressed closer to the other man, trapping his own aching, neglected cock between their bodies and the friction it created stole his breath.

Too soon he felt his body tingle under the pleasure, felt the familiar tightening of his balls but Stephen was right there with him, his movements becoming erratic. Through the daze of his arriving peak he felt the need to see Stephen's eyes and as their gazes locked, it was the lust and the need for _him_, the affection he found in those depths that pushed him over the edge. He let go, let himself fall and with a loud, drawn-out groan he came, spurting his cum over both their stomachs as the pleasure within him unfurled, flooding him. His body clenched tightly around the hard flesh, pulling Stephen over the edge with him. With one last thrust Stephen buried himself deep in Randy's ass and the broken moan that tore from Stephen's lips echoed through Randy's mind, sending a shiver down his spine that fused into the fading waves of his lust.

For a moment they stayed like this, trying to catch their breaths… blue and grey delving into each other and through the haze that engulfed his mind Randy realized that he felt ridiculously… complete. And for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

A soft smile spread on Stephen's lips as he brought a hand up to Randy's face, cupping it gently, before he leaned in to breathe a kiss to his forehead and more than anything else this innocent, affectionate gesture jolted through Randy, leaving confusion behind, because it hadn't been supposed to be like this. He'd wanted Stephen to fuck him, make him forget for a while. Not to be _loving_.

Trying to catch his breath and hide away from an affection he hadn't been braced for, he climbed off Stephen's lap and crawled to the other side of the bed, lying down with his back to the other man. Stephen didn't stop him, but he heard him sigh.

Quietness settled over the room. And while he lay there, Randy was sure the other man could hear his heart beat in that quietness, pounding hard against his chest. He could feel the gaze of those blue eyes directed at him. Waiting? Maybe… But he couldn't face him now, couldn't bring himself to say something. His mind spun and his heart still hurt, his emotions tearing at him as he tried to calm down, hoping that exhaustion would take its toll soon and pull him into a peaceful and black nothing. Eventually he felt the mattress bounced as Stephen moved to lie down behind him, spooning him. The duvet was pulled up and an arm circled Randy's middle, pulling him back. And there was warmth… and the feeling of being safe…

It shouldn't be like this. After all that had happened this… should feel wrong…

"Fuck off," Randy said, hating how his voice cracked at those two words.

"No."

His attempt to get the arm off his body was weak, half-hearted, and he hated himself for it, just how he hated himself for hoping that Stephen wouldn't listen to him as he whispered: "You have no fucking right to do this. I want you to leave, you goddamn, sick bastard!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Randy. I know yer hate me, but yer shouldn't be alone now," Stephen murmured. "And I know yer don't _want_ to be alone. I'm not gonna hurt yer, okay?"

Randy couldn't help but bark a bitter laughter, because here he was, being glad that the man who had practically destroyed his life _didn't go away_. He _wanted_ Stephen to stay. _This_ Stephen… who had made him feel good. This was so twisted…

A kiss was breathed to his shoulder, to his nape, before Stephen nuzzeld his face against the back of head. The hand on his belly started to brush back and forth in a tender caress, breaking down the last bit of resistance and he simply let it happen, because right now those arms caught him, stopping his fall and so he sagged against the broad chest with an inaudible sigh.

"I know I've hurt yer, tha yer hate me but… I meant it when I said tha I love yer. Give me a chance to show it to yer."

The words chased a shiver through Randy out of different reasons, because while they scared him in a way, they also made him feel good, tugged at his hurting heart.

"What do you expect me to say now?" he whispered, not trusting his voice not to break again.

"I expect nothing," Stephen said so softly that another shiver ran through Randy, coiling up to a strange tingling in his belly. "But maybe… we could start with yer trying not to hate me? Someday?" The arm around his middle pulled him even closer, before the hand resumed the caress. "Yer should try to sleep a little now. I promise yer won't be alone when yer wake up."

Again quietness fell over the room and slowly the noise in Randy's mind calmed, too, eased by the soothing caress and the warmth that engulfed him, by the soft sound of breathing close to his ear and the faint beating of the other man's heart against his back. His eyes closed eventually and he was sure that he really wouldn't be alone when he woke up again.

For the first time in… he had no idea how long… For the first time in a very long time the person who said that he loved him wouldn't leave to go to someone else. And wasn't it sad that it was the man who he'd hated all the time with all his heart was now the one who stayed at his side? Not John?

Lifting a hand to the one on his belly, he hesitantly touched it. The caress stopped… but then Stephen entwined their fingers and somehow it was so much better than that caress. And maybe he didn't hate him as much as he'd thought.

Eventually he felt exhaustion tug at him, gathering him in its dark and sheltering arms and the last thing he knew was a kiss to his hair and whispered words…

_Yer are not alone..._

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated... ;3**

**This one is continued in - Gravity-Series (3): Addicted**


End file.
